Fire and Water
by Dantai
Summary: Briny Drookit is face with an inevitability she would have preferred to put off for a long time, but thankfully she has a group of friends to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

Hansen Inventario, son of Captain Inventory, anarchist, and student at The Soup Can Jim Academy For Young Heros Who Quite Frankly Aren't That Talented But Hey Everyone Deserves A Second Chance And Society Sure As Shit Ain't Going To Give It To Them So Sure Why The Fuck Not I'll Open A Taco Stand, Huh What Do You Mean These Are The Forms To Open A Hero School, better known as Soup Can Academy. Currently Hansen was wandering the halls of the villain based turned hero academy trying to find a nice quiet place to start a fire that the damn janitor can't get to.

"I would fight that damn… Thing if I knew what it was." Hansen said to himself before whirling around to catch the slightest glimpse of a blank face disappearing behind a corner. Subconsciously the pyromaniac felt a chill run down his spine.

"Best Friend, what are you doing wondering the halls?" A voice with a heavy accent asks from down the hall, turning around Hansen see's one of the many bains of his existence barreling down the hallway. Tor Axloksizlik was running towards Hansen at high speeds, and Hansen, still thrown off by the appearance of the friendly neighborhood eldritch monstrosity, doesn't think to move until the geomancer from the homeland has pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Let go of me Tor!" Hansen wells as Tor holds him in a bear hug, crushing his spine. Tor however is not listening and continues his bone crushing bear hug.

"Best Friend Hansen, other Best Friend Ernest is making food do you wish to join?" Tor asks as he finally drops Hansen, who returns the hug by punching Tor in the face, before what the young man register what his rivel said.

"Ernest is making food, what kind of food?" Hansen asks, suddenly very interested in the words being said.

"Something about the burgers of the pig." Tor says with a smile, not a care in the world. Taking a second to decipher what the homeland boy ment Hansen breaks out into a wide grin.

"He said Hamburgers, oh hell yeah lets go." He says as he all but runs to the shared dorm of Guy and Ernis. As the less than dynamic duo walked in they were greeted by a chorus of hellos from Guy, Ernis, and Gale.

"Ah there you are Hansen, want a burger?" Ernis asks as he holds up a perfect looking burger.

"Hell yeah!" Said teen yells as he catches the burger and eats it as happily as someone like Hansen can.

Meanwhile in a dorm room a few doors down, the water shooting Briny Drookit was sitting on her bed looking at her phone pale faced. On the screen the digital text spelled out the words 'mom' in a blocky text, a red one floating next to the name. Briny had just received a message from her mother and judging from the preview of the message it was not the happy go lucky kind. Her parents finally found out that she joined Soup Can Academy and they weren't happy about it. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she thought about the fact she was going to have to leave, her parents were going to drag her away kicking and screaming.

"Hey Briny are alive in there." A very familiar voice said as Guy knocked on the door. Solemnly the blue haired girl got up and opened the door.

"Hey Briny, I brought you some…" Guy started until he saw the tiers on her face and slowly put the plate down. She pulled him into a hug and started to cry heavier babeling as she did so. Standing there awkwardly Guy simply hugs her back and lets her vent her tears until the sound of a door opening catches his attention. Turning his head, the quirkless techno nerd sees the rest of his small friend group sticking their heads out of the door.

"So we got a problem." Guy says simply as he continues to lightly hug Briny. His friends seem concerned, all except for Hansen whose face is stone cold.

AN

So, this is a story based on the Fate Core My Hero Academia Campaign run by Project Mouthwash. I have started writing this because I found the story written by Sapphire The Dude and was inspired to try my hand. Check out their story titled I'll Be Your Wings. Thank you and Tara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight, your quirk hating parents just found out you enrolled into quirk school and are going to try to pull you out?" Gale asks as he sits around Ernis' impromptu kitchen.

"Yeah." She says quietly as she looks down at her lap.

"Why don't you just tell them off?" Hansen asks as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Or you could ask nicely if you could stay." Tor offers in between bites of hamburger.

"Thank you for not speaking with a full mouth Tor," Ernes says as he pats Tor on the shoulder.

"Thank you best friend." Tor replies.

"Guys I don't think that will work, my parents are really mean." Briny says holding back more tears.

"Briny what was your plan, you must have known this would happen eventually?" Guy asks quizzically.

"I had hoped that by the time they found out, I would be a… hero." Briny says slowly. Upon hearing that everyone in the room groans.

"Why! Why do you think you could disappear for four years unnoticed?!" Guys half asks half yells.

"Yes…" Briny says causing everyone to groan again.

"Ok so it sounds like we need to find a way to either convince you quirk hating parents to let you stay in a school that teaches Super Heroes," Guy says putting air quotes around teaches before continuing "or we need a legal loophole to get guardianship away from them."

"Or, and hear me out on this, we break their legs." Hansen offers with a wave of his hand. For a moment everyone is silent, as if considering the option, before Briny speaks up.

"No we can't hurt them!" Briny yells in a high pitched voice causing everyone to cover their recovering from the sudden ear trauma, Hansen pushes himself off the wall and silently walks out leaving the rest of the room in silence.

"What's his problem?" Gale asks with a huff.

"I don't know but he did seem off," Guy says before returning to the topic at hand, "but we need to focus on how to get Briny to stay in school."

While the others were focusing on trying to keep Briny in school Hansen was storming down the hallway, flames licking the air around him and smoke billowing from his cloths. Every step he took left a flaming ring and a scorched foot print with every step. Students around him, even upper years, made way for the fiery teen. The young pyromaniac could only see red as he subconsciously makes his way to the gym passing by Ms. Springfield on his way.

"Wow hot head where are you going?" She asked putting her arm out to stop Hansen.

"To blow off some steam." He growls out.

"Well I hope you don't mind me tagging along, after all I wouldn't be doing my teacherly duty if I just let an upset student go off alone, especially if he is likely to burn the school down." She says as she begins to follow the young man.

"I'm not going to burn the stupid school down… Right now." He growls out again as he stands in front of a set of metal training dummies. Typing into a nearby console a hard light projection buzzed into life over the dummies taking the form of a coupe of typical thugs. Pulling out his Claymore Hansen begins to swipe and hack at the half holograms half robot training dummies.

"Wow kid you're more pissed than the time I ripped you wings off." Ms. Springfield says as she watches from the sidelines.

"And?" Hansen asks as he slows down in the middle of a flurry of swipes.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks dryly. Hansen stops his fighting for a moment considering the question before his hellscape cuts off completely. Hanging his head the young teen turns towards his teacher and silently mutters so that only she can hear them. For a second Ms. Springfield thought she had misheard the young man but when he did not correct what had been said she simply grew sollem.

"Maybe we should talk in my office." The over enthusiastic ex hero says with a sullen voice to match her face. Walking to her office, Ms. Springfield ushers Hansen in before quickly closing the door.

After what became a three hour talk with Ms. Springfield Hansen walks away from her office slightly less confused on what to do. Sending a quick text to Briny Hansen males his way to the top of the mountain and waits for the water shooting teen to show up. After ten minutes of waiting he starts to pace back and forth worried that she won't show up.

"Why are you so worried idiot, why do you even give a damn, she is just a girl that you have know for a month. Only a month." Hansen says to himself as he paces back and forth.

' _Because you care, Hansen.'_ A voice whispers in his mind.

"I do not care!" Hansen shouts to the sky.

"You don't care about what?" A distinct voice asks from behind him. Turning around Hansen Sees Briny walking through the mountain top cave exit.

"What nothing!" Hansen shouts quickly before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.'

"So what did you want to talk about?" Briny asks while wringing her hands behind her back.

"Briny I'm going to ask you a personal question and I need an honest answer okay?" Hansen asks seriously. Giving a nod Briny wait's for Hansen to ask his question.

"Briny… do your parents… are they abusing you?" Hansen asks. For a second all the breath is knock from the blue haired girl. The color drains from her face before she starts to tremble, trying to form an answer.

AN

SOOOOOOOOOOOO… Here is chapter two probably earlier than I would have thought but hey, I found the want to write. So this lovely little story has been shown to the wonderful Something Witty Entertainment and as far as I can tell Carrie enjoys the story. I hope you all enjoy the longer chapter Thank you for reading, leave a review a follow, a favorite… other shameless plugs and as always Thank you and Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Briny… do your parents… are they abusing you?" Hansen asks. For a second all the breath is knock from the blue haired girl. The color drains from her face before she starts to tremble, trying to form an answer

"How did you figure it out?" Briny asks quietly. The young teen refuses to meet her friends face, using her hair to hide her own face.

"So they are, aren't they?" Hansen asks again waiting for a direct answer. Again Briny is quiet for a long moment before she drops to her knees and begins to cry. Hansen awkwardly walks over to his crying friend and does his best to comfort her, pushin aside his usual harsh words and waits for her to steady herself. After Briny is able to right her emotions she tells Hansen some of the horrible things she had to live through due to her parents.

"It started when I was four, my mom was giving me a bath and we were having fun splashing around you know. Suddenly I just… I just raised my hands and spurted her with water. She screamed so loud that… that my dad ran in thinking something was… was wrong, when she told him what happened he looked so scared." Briny says stuttering as she talks.

"I take it that isn't the worst it got." Hansen says as he bites back on the anger welling in his throat.

"Mom never… she never actually hit me, though I wish she had sometimes. Dad was always the one to hit me, Mom yelled at me, calling me names and all that. She called me a freak, a monster, and because of that I thought I was one." Briny says as tears silently roll down her face.

"What changed?" Hansen asks.

"What do you mean?" Briny questions as she wipes tears from her puffy cheeks and bloodshot eyes not quite understanding what her fiery friend was talking about. She furrowed her brow trying the decipher what 'changed' ment.

"What made you realize you weren't a monster?" Hansen explains.

"One night my dad came home really drunk… and really really mad. He started yelling at me because I used my quirk to give some stray animals something to drink. He started to slap me around… then he got rougher started to actually punch me. He threw me against the wall before he stopped and passed out on the couch watching the news. On the news was an article about Captain Inventory, he rescued a whole lot of people from a villian. That's when I realised that not everyone with a quirk is a bad person… that's umm… thats when I decided to show my parents the same thing." As Briny talks, Hansen tries to contain the rage within him he isn't able to fully hide the effects Brinys past is having on him, causing Hellscape to ignite.

"Hansen your on fire!" Briny yelps as she jumps away from the sudden heat. Taking a deep breath Hansen wrestles his emotion and his quirk back under control.

"Sorry I got a little… agitated." He says through gritted teeth.

"Hansen… why… why do you care so much?" Briny asks as she uses her palm to wipe away her tears.

"If I tell you you better not laugh!" Hansen exclames pointing to Briny.

"Yes sir!" She quickly yelps while holding up her hands. Sighing Hansen lays down on his back and looks up to the sky, a look of contemplation on his face.

"The reason I care, is because you guys are my friends alright, and I don't like my friend being hurt." He explains. For a second Briny is quiet before she starts to squeal.

"Oh. My. Gosh! We're your friends!" Briny squeals in excitement. Hansen sighs before standing up and holding out his hand to Briny.

"Come on it's getting late." Hansen says as he helps Briny to her feet. Together the duo begin to walk back to their dorms when they are intercepted by Tor, Gale, Ernis, and Guy.

"Hey there you guys are, the Principal has called us up to his office." Guy says as he begins to walk away. Walking in silence the six students make their way to the large foreboding office of the perpetual drunk that is Soup Can Jim. Walking in all six heroes make sure to avoid the river of acid and stand in front of the small mountain of skulls that hold Soup Can Jim's desk.

"Ah good, you're the young whipper snappers that took care of Police Chief McChangsteen aintcha?" Jim asks as he takes a swig from his ever present flask as Shirwen stands next to him.

"Yeah, so what?" Hansen asks still emotional from his talk with Briny.

"Well there's a mission thingy that I have here so I thought of you all… The Soup Squad." Jim says as he hold up a manilla folder.

"What is the mission I'm sure we can… Did you just call us the Soup Squad?" Gale begins to say before having to backtrack at what Jim said.

"Yeah! That yall's team name ain't it?" Jim asks.

"Yeah no… not just no hell no." Hansen says.

"Oh oh best friend I know how about-" Tor starts before Hansen cuts him up.

"Shut the hell up Tor." Hansen says as he turns punching Tor in the gut. Tor respond by hitting Hansen back with a smile causing to two to begin to fight, kicking up a dust cloud around them as they do so.

"Ok so what's the job?" Guy asks as he carefully climbs the skull mountain and takes the folder.

"And will he get paid?" Ernis chimes in as he steps over the fighting forms of his friends.

"There have been some reports of wild plant growth in the Southern Forgotten Falls, you six are to go and investigate." Sherwin explains as Guy hands the folder around for everyone to read.

"Umm… Were exactly will we be going?" Briny asks, having yet to be handed the folder.

"The plants seem to becoming from Cherry Tree park." Sherwin explains. The blue haired teen is shocked when she hears this and immediately snatches the folder from Gale.

"What the hell Briny?" The cat boy asks as he tries to take the folder back, but fales to due to his height.

Reading over the folder Briny is quick to flip through the pages until she comes across a set of pictures and a report from the local police that had been handed over. Reading the report quickly, she sees that the plants had grown out a few blocks past the park and had started to take over the houses near the park. Flipping the page her heart drops as her eyes scan over the list of currently missing people before a smile spits her face.

"Are you okay small best friend?" Tor asks as he shakes the dirt from his hands back into his jar.

"Guys this is it, this is how we can do!" Briny yells before realising were she is and blushing in embarrassment.

Thinking quickly she runs from the office heading back to the dorms. Hansen raises his eyebrow in confusion at her sudden change in behavior while the others simply shrug. Following the excited blue haired teen, albeit at a much slower pace, the other five teens make it to the dorm rooms to see the door to Guy's and Ernis' room wide open. Walking in everyone is surprised to see Briny standing in front of Ernis' desk with the case file's papers spread out everywhere.

"Briny what the hell has gotten into you?" Hansen asks.

"And why did you feel the need to destroy my desk?" Ernis adds exasperated.

"Cherry Tree Park is close to where I use to live." Briny says as she pulls out the map with the translucent red circle reaching out from the park. Pointing to a nameless street her smile grows even wider. "That's my old house you guys this is my chance to show my parents that people with quirks aren't all bad."

"And what if that doesn't work?" Hansen asks concern in his voice.

"It has to work Hansen, it just has to." Briny says as she continues to look over the case file. Sighing Hansen walks out of the room and yells to the rest of the group.

"We should work on that tomorrow, it's getting late." The rest of the group nods and everyone returns to their dorm, thinking about what tomorrow would hold.

AN

Hello all, I am posting this during the BlazingAsureCrow Kingdom Hearts III stream because… Well I can. Enjoy the chapter… Please read and review… thank you and tara.

Also because of said stream I am now planning a new story for a Fate DnD campaign…. I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The sun had just risen over the mountain that held The Soup Can Jim Academy For Young Heros Who Quite Frankly Aren't That Talented But Hey Everyone Deserves A Second Chance And Society Sure As Shit Ain't Going To Give It To Them So Sure Why The Fuck Not I'll Open A Taco Stand, Huh What Do You Mean These Are The Forms To Open A Hero School. The sleepy town of Forgotten Falls had yet to fully awaken from its rest, yet deep within the halls of Soup Can Academy a group of six young heros in trainig were already awake, and had been for a few hours.

"Ok so Cherry Tree park is the center of the plant growth, that means whatever is causing it is in the center." Guy explains as he points to the projected picture coming from his poorly made projector.

"And from what the police have said, there are approximately thirty missing people." Ernis fillis in as he looks over the list of names.

"Including my parents." Briny cut in helpfully.

"So what's the plan, slash and burn?" Hansen asks as he calmly sharpens his claymore, the charred steel reflecting the light of the projector.

"Well yes and no," Guy says before turning back to the image, "the majority of the plant mass is here," he says making a smaller circle with in the overgrown area. "Hansen, Briny and I will cut through the majority of the plants to the heart, while that is happening Gale, Tor, and Ernis you guys can start to cut off the vines around where we will enter, and make sure the flames from Hansen don't go to far." Guy explains.

"Best Friend Guy, why would Briny go with you and not stay with us?" Tor asks, raising his dirt covered hand.

"Because, she is going to make sure that Hansen doesn't fry us, and because her parents may be in the park." Guy explains.

"Ok, then if we don't have anymore questions we can head out!" Briny exclaims happily as she jumps from her seat. The others follow her lead, although not as quickly, and head to Sherwin's office. Knocking on the butler's door the teens are greeted by the well dressed, if not still slightly sleepy, man.

"I take it that you six are ready to go." He asks as he takes a small handkerchief from his pocket to wipe some sleep from his eyes.

"Yes sir!" The six respond in synch.

With a nod Sherwin opens a portal that seems to tear through reality itself, allowing the six to step through. Silently the teens walk through the portal, and when the come out of the portal, not a second later, it looks as if they were on a different world. They stood on the cement sidewalk outside Cherry Tree Park, the grass of the park had grown to reach nearly seven feet tall, trees towered into the sky, and thick vines reached out from the darkened center of the park onto the surrounding land wrapping around cars, lamp posts, and buildings. Hansen is the first to step forward, readying his claymore he holds it ready as flames begin to gently flicker off the metal blade.

"This… is going to be fun!" Hansen says as he begins to cut away at the overgrown grass and thick vines. Briny is close behind him putting out any stray flames caused by Hansen's handy work, and Guy is right behind her investigating the growth of the plants.

"Common Tor, Ernis, let's go investigate the houses." Gale says as he begins to walk towards the nearest vine covered home. Walking carefully the trio approach the house, stepping over the vines snaking through the grass and into the wood of the wall.

"Gale I have a bad feeling about this." Ernis says as he suddenly stops. Swinging his bag from his backpack, and quickly digs through it, pulling out a small steel ball bearing and a lump of strange meat in a plastic bag labeled jaguar. Swallowing them whole, his skin recolors itself to a metallic sheen and his nails elongate into sharp claws. Walking up to the door Ernis gently cuts the vines away from the door and tries to open the door only to find it locked.

"Tor, you got the Tor Door?" Ernis asks as he takes a step away from the door. The boy from the Homeland nods and tosses the small cluster of balls over to Ernis. Placing them on the corner of the door he presses the on button and confidently walks forward, only to walk face first into the still very solid door.

"Sorry best friend I forgot it isn't charged back up. You used it yesterday to be mean to the barf cook." Tor explains as he takes back the Tor Door. Placing a hand on Ernis' chest Tor gently pushes him back and slams his hands either side of the door pulling it off its hinges.

"That works I guess." Gale says as he jumps over Ernis' shoulder into the entryway of a house with two hallways, one leading to the left, and one leading forward, along with a staircase to the left that lead up.

"I will check the front rooms." Tor says as he walks toward what looks like a livingroom type area.

"I'll get the back rooms." Ernis says as he walks to what looks like a kitchen.

"Fine I'll look up stairs." Gals says as he begins to hop up the stairs three steps at a time.

There were two door in the upstairs landing, one was open leading to a office looking room while the other was only slightly ajar. Heading to the office the cat quirk user jumped from the ground to the top of the desk and began to try typing on the keyboard, only to find a thick bouquet of flowers had begun to grow from the computer tower. Shrugging his shoulders he jumped back down and went to the other room. Pushing the door open, Gale whistles at the heavy amount of plant life.

"Ummm… Guys I found something!" Ernis yells from somewhere deeper in the house. Walking back out at a quickened pace Gale jumps down the full flight of stairs and meets up with Tor as they run to where Ernie is. Running into a den like are both Tor and Gale stop to gag as the open the door leading to the room.

"Dear lord what is that smell?!" Gale exclaims as he begins to wretch. Looking up both teens see two decaying bodies being held in the center of the room by a web of vines. From their open mouths and empty eye sockets more plants grew as the once normal people were now nothing more than macabre planters.

"This is not good friends." Tor says as he coughs.

"No shit it isn't good Tor!" Ernis yells before the color drains from his face. Pulling out the communicator Guy made for them Ernis quickly calls the other team.

"Hansen, Briny, Guy we have a problem. We investigated on of the houses and well… the people here aren't missing… their dead." He says heavily.

"What no that can't be right!" Briny yells over the comms.

"I'm looking at two bodies Briny trust me it it!" Ernis yells before covering his mouth and running from the room.

"I'm… I'm sorry guys… I… I need to know if my parents are ok." Briny replies sadness heavy in her voice.

"It's ok Briny we can look for your parents, just stay with Hansen and Guy." Gale says before rushing from the house to were Briny said she lived.

"It is ok small best friend, we will find them." Tor adds before also following.

Meanwhile, Briny, Hansen, and Guy were deep in the forest that was once Cherry Tree park. The scenery had drastically changed from vine covered suburb to the look of similar to what Guy had read about and seen of rainforests. The trees towered into the sky nearly blocking out the light. The dirt was covered in different plants from all parts of the world, and thick vines ran across the ground, pulsating every so often as if they were drawing in something.

"I wonder why they're moving like that?" Briny absentmindedly asks as she watches a vine bulge like the stomach of a snake.

"Lets find out shall we." Hansen says as he walks up to the nearest vine.

"No Hansen wait!" Guy yells however Hansen fails to listen and slams his claymore down through the vine and into the dirt beneath it.

"Nothing to worry about Guy it's just… what is it?" Hansen asks as a strange greenish brown liquid gushes from the cut vine.

"I'm not sure let me check it out." Guy says as he gets closer. Taking out a glass rod Guy takes a sample of the strange goo. Taking a small sniff he instantly throws the glass rod back into the goo.

"Ok genius whatcha got?' Hansen asks as he absentmindedly pokes the vine with the tip of his sword.

"Judging from the color, what I know about plants, and that horrid fucking smell, it's a mix of chlorophyll and digested human." Guy says as he stands up and wipes his hands on his pants.

"Guys do you thin my parents are-" Briny starts to ask before Hansen cuts her off.

"I'm sure there fine Briny we just need to keep calm." The pyromaniac says causing the blue haired girl to nod as a look of determination crosses her face. Turning back to where all the vine were coming from Briny begins to march forward, her look of determination never faltering.

"How do you know her parents will be fine?" Guy whispers to Hansen so that only he can hear.

"I don't but if they are I'm going to make them wish the plants got to them first." Hansen Growls before continuing forward and slashing at the interfering plants.

Shuttering Guy quickly catches up with his friends as they make their way forward. The path to the center of the park is heavily infested with plant life causing Hansen to have to work overtime on cutting through the vines and covering in the mixture of people and plant. As they continued walking a sudden cracked caused them to stop in their tracks. Taking out his communicator Guy pressed the button to accept the call.

"Guy, Hansen, Briny you guys their?" Ernis asks worriedly.

"Yeah we're here what do you have?" Guy asks as he silently stops Hansen and Briny.

"We made it to Briny's house, and we have some bad news?" Gale says slightly quieter than Ernis. Hearing that Briny starts to tear up, assuming the worst had happened.

"Are they…" Briny trails off as she holds back tear.

"There not here, we checked out the other houses and we can't find anyone." Ernis says after a few seconds of silent.

"Wait, what?" Guy asks as he look to Hansen and looks at the sludge covering him.

"Yeah the only people we found were from the first house." Gale fills in.

"Then what the hell is on me?" Hansen asks as he wipes the sludge from his shirt.

"You want the truth or what?" Gale asks.

"It is poo best friend." Tor yells over the comms causing both Guy and Briny to begin to gag. Hansen, in similar disgust activates hellscape to burn away all the muck covering him.

"Some of the vines broke into the sewers and started to use them for a food source." Gale says

"Ok then… where the hell is everyone then?" Guy asks as he finishes gagging.

"Hey nerd… I found 'em" Hansen says grabbing the attention of his two companions. Looking up both Briny and Guy see a mass of people in pod like plants sleeping, and in the center of the pods a teen is sitting watching them with glee.

"So you finally showed, long time no see Briny." The girl says with a twisted unsettling smile.

"Phoebe?" Briny asks in surprise.

AN

2023 words two thousand and twenty three words. This is long longest chapter to date, so of course I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger. Also as of now I am going to be alternating post between this story and my other story based on the Type Moon DnD campaign run by Logan titled "Isla Does What She Wants." Thank you and Tara.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Phoebe what the heck are you doing?" Briny asks in utter shock as she looks towards the center of the plant dome she and her friends were currently in. A girl around the same age as them stood in the center of the dome, covered in clothes of dead leaves and wearing a cloak made of living vines. Her hair was a deep forest green and her skin was dark brown with the texture of bark.

"What does it look like Briny, I'm doing exactly what my parents said I would, being a monster." The girl says with a mad laugh.

"Briny what the hell is she talking about?" Hansen asks as he readies his claymore.

"Her parents…. Were like mine." She says without taking her eyes off what was once her friend.

"Before she left for hero school we were like sisters, we told each other everything." Phoebe says as her smile turns malicious.

"We were suppose to go together, to be a best friend hero duo, but you disappeared before we could apply what happened?" Briny asks still looking down.

"My parents found my application, they weren't happy at all, it was… it was horrible, and after days of being treated like I was a monster I decided, what is the point in trying to change their mind." The tree looking teen says with a snarl.

"So the bodies our friends found?" Hansen trails off waiting for the tree looking teen to finish his sentence.

"Those were my parents, they deserved what they got." She finishes with a smile.

"Phoebe you know this is wrong, what about the others?!" Briny yells as gestures to the other pods in the area.

"My parents wanted me to be a monster, so I will be, you always said seeing Captain Inventory is what made you wanna be a hero Brin, but seeing my parents crying for help, that was so much better." Phoebe says as her smile grows.

"Wow, you are one crazy bitch!" Guy exclames. Instead of answering however Phoebe raises her hand and grows large leaf like plants around Guy and Hansen, filling the pods with the same clear liquid from the other plants.

"Briny please don't leave me again, we can be friends again, and make sure everyone knows that quirk users aren't to be messed with." Phoebe says as she slowly walks up to her old friend and holds out her arms for an embrace.

"Phoebe, I want to be your friend, but not like this." The blue haired teen says as she raises her hand and blasts her one time friend in the face with a powerful stream of water. Phoebe growls as he rights herself from the blast and begins to grow vines to strike back. Sending the massive vines at Briny, she is forced to dodge the vines or cut them when she can't dodge.

"You can't run forever Briny!" Phoebe yells as she continues to throw vines around.

"Yes I can!" Briny yells as she jumps over another vine and cuts a second one before they can hit her. Hiding behind a tree Briny unslings her ladybug bag and quickly downs a bottle of water to rehydrate.

"Fine if you are just going to run and hide I will kill your friends!" Phoebe yells and frome where she is hiding Briny can see the pods around Hansen and Guy begin to shrink, the silhouettes of her friends not reacting to the rapid retreat in space. Thinking quickly Briny rolls from her hiding place and points her hands at the pods.

"Empty the clips!" She yells as spots of high pressure water bursts forth from her hand slicing the tops from the pods. The leaf like plants unfurl and allow the fluid to drain away, dropping her friends to the ground. Coughing up the fluids, both Guy and Hansen slow stand and watch a vine slam into Briny knocking her into the dome wall and seemingly knocking her out.

"Ok you psycho Poison Ivy wannabe let's do this!" Hansen yells as he ignites hellscape and runs at the plant based quirk user. Slashing or burning any plants that get near him, Hansen is able to reach Phoebe and slams the flat of his blade into her. Guy runs towards Briny while Hansen deals with his anger issues, and pulls out a stimpack to help wake her up,

"Huh, what happened?" Briny asks as she rubs her head.

"You freed Hansen and I, he is dealing with your friend, and I just gave you a stempack." Guy recaps as he pulls out a small bottle of advil.

"Is Hansen ok?" Briny asks delearesly before a scream from Phoebe and a maniacal laugh from Hansen rings out.

"Honestly I'm more worried for her than I am for her." Guy says as he helps his friend into a sitting position.

"Speaking of, she is taken care of." Hansen says as he walks over to the duo, Phoebe's still form slung over his shoulder.

"Is she you know?" Briny asks scared to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry I only knocked her out." He says as he stabs his sword into the ground.

"Hey guys sorry were late but Tor saw a dog and had to pet it." a voice says from the entrance of the plant dome. Looking to the entrance, the trio see Tor, Ernis, and Gale running in.

"Best friend Briny are you ok, you seem hurt?" Tor asks as he and the others walk over to them.

Nodding Briny, with the help of Guy, slowly stands up and looks around as the plants disappear and wither back into the ground. The pods of people begin to bloom like flowers, and the people inside spill out. At the center of the dome, under the platform Phoebe was standing on, two pods open revealing Briny's parents, who roll onto the floor coughing out the clear liquid.

"Mom! Dad!" Briny yells as she limps over to her parents. The two middle aged people grogally stand up, still coughing, when their faces darken at the sight of their daughter.

"There you are you little shit!" Briny's father as he storms over to his daughter.

"Mom, Dad we saved you!" Briny yells smiling, however her smile is quickly removed as she sprawls to the ground from her father's slap. Looking up in shock, her heart aches when she sees the anger and disappointment in her parents face.

"What the hell man, she just saved you!" Ernis says as he helps his friend to her feet. Briny still stares at her parents, confused by her parents.

"She is a filthy quirk user is what she is." Briny's mother sneers as she grabs her husband's arm.

"You still hate quirk users don't you?" Briny quietly asks, and the vehement look of disgust is all the answer she needs from her parents.

"Get you shit and let's g-" Her dad begins to sneer before being stopped in his tracks a look of fear on his face.

Turning around Briny sees her friends standing behind her. Hansen is cloaked in flames, his sword planted in front of him. Guy is standing next to him lazaly twirling his taser bolo. On her other side is Tor standing with his arms heavily covered in dirt crossed over his chest. Ernis is in between Guy and Tor, a feral snarl on his still metallic face. Finally Gale jumps up onto her shoulder and begins to glare at the adults as he lazaly lickes his paw.

"She isn't going anywhere." Hansen growls out, his flames reaching higher above him.

"Meow, motherfuckers." Gale says causing them to jump further.

"She is our daughter, she has to do what we say!" Her mother yells.

"Actually," a new voice interjects "she doesn't." Turning around to the voice the teens see both Sherwin and Jim walking through the portal.

"And who the hell are you?!" Mr. Drookit yells.

"Well I'm Soup Can Jim!" The hobo man yells before taking out a flask and drinking deeply from it.

"Yes, and I am Sherwin, we are the head administrative staff of Soup Can Academy, the school you daughter attends." Sherwin explains with his usual tired tone.

"Good then you can unenroll our daughter from you freak school." Mrs. Drookit says as she continues to hold her husband's hand.

"Actually we will not be doing that, you see the Canadian Government officially recognises our school as a hero academy, which means we have the authority that is given with such recognition." The butler explains calmly.

"Wait this is actually a school, who is running this government?!" Guy yells.

"Yes we are, and with that we have the jurisdiction of Heroes, including a small little claus meaning we can overrule parental decisions if we find the parents unfit." He continues to explain before Jim jumps in front of his.

"And guess what yall count as!" The drunkard yells.

"You can't take out daughter!" Mrs. Drookit screams.

"She isn't your daughter by law anymore, she is a ward of The Soup Can Jim Academy For Young Heros Who Quite Frankly- you get the point." Sherwin explains before opening a portal."Come along students, we need to lit Ms. Drookit's parents and Jim have a talk."

Looking back the teens can see Jim's usual drunken mannerisms slip away as he stands tall. HIs shoulders broaden, his face hardens and a look of scary determination replaces his usually sloppy grin. Sherwin ushers the teens away and Briny, leaning on Hansen to walk, can hear a deep quiet voice just as she reached the portal.

AN

And here is Chapter five, the end of arc one. Not much to say here, Briny stays, her parents are dealt with, and I still have THREE FUCKING WEEKS before I can post this, as of the time of me finishing this story. Next week is more Isla Does What She Wants…. How I am still going I don't know, probably some form of life I am stealing from you readers. SYMBIOTIC RELATIONSHIPS. Thank you and Tara.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

A few months had passed since the Cherry Tree Park incident, Forgotten Falls had settled down somewhat, thanks to the work of some of the older students at Soup Can Academy, and an underhanded favor from the Canadian Government, the plants that had sprwled out from the park had been beaten back into the center of the park which was left to become a greenhouse. In Soup Can Academy the six teens were relaxing in the designated hangout room, sitting in a mixture of school chairs, bean bags, or hanging upside down from the nearest bed in Tor's case. Briny was scrolling on her phone reading the news when her breath hitched.

"What's up Briny?" Guy asks upon hearing her gasp.

"Phoebe's trial is over, she is being sent to a quirk juvenile center." The water shooting teen says with a sad sigh.

"I've been to a place like that once." Hansen says absentmindedly as he plays a game on his phone.

"Did you burn it down?" Ernis asks as he looks up from his text book.

"No, I went there with my dad when I was younger, no fucking clue why." Hansen answers as he glares back at Ernis.

"So besides the shocking fact Hansen hasn't been in juvy, any other news?" Guy asks, ignoring the heated glare Hansen.

"We have a hero coming to talk to use, someone named Ifrit I think." Gale says as he paws at his phone. The rest of the teens shurge, not paying attention until Hansen looks up from his phone.

"Wait did you say Ifrit?" He asks suddenly very interested in what the cat boy had said.

"Yeah why, do you know him?" Gale asks confused.

"Yeah I know her, she's my mom." Hansen says as he jumps to his feet.

"Wait your mom is a hero?" Ernis asks confused.

"No shit sherlock, how do you think I got such a cool quirk when my Dad's power is Counting." Hansen says.

"Best Friend, is you're Fathers quirk the reason you are so good at the maths?" Tor ask as he hangs from the edge of the bed upside down, reading a book right side up.

"Not the time Tor, does whatever you're reading say why my Mom is coming?" Hansen asks curious.

"It says she is coming to train… your mom is coming to teach us… for a month." Gale says as he turns to Hansen, who is now very pail.

"Hansen, I don't like the look on your face." Briny says as she worries at the look.

"Welp… we're going to die!" Hansen yells as he shoots to his feat.

"It can't be that bad best friend." Tor says as he rolls over to his stomach.

"My mom specializes in hand to hand and melee, Guy pull a picture of my mom up on the projector thing." Hansen says as he point to the gear head and the projector respectively.

Shrugging Guy pulls out his phone and hooks it up to the projector to show the Google homepage. Clicking on the search bar he types in 'Ifrit Pro Hero' and click on images. The first four images to pop up were news shots of a tall woman seemingly made out of flames. She has a shapely form, standing nearly six feet tall, and her skin is covered in flames, with deep black eyes and sharp shining teeth in a wicked smile . Wings expand from her back stretching out of frame of the picture making her look demonic.

"So that is why she is named Ifrit." Tor says absently while the others look on stunned at the picture. Behind them Hansen picks up Guys phone and pulls up a video of a fight between her and a hero named Bunker Buster. Every punch the hero made carried enough force to level buildings, and each punch that Ifrit took she shrugged off as if it were nothing.

"Your mom is the Canadian Endeavor…" Briny whispers to herself as she watches the fight.

"And she is going to teach us fighting…" Guy says next to her in just as much awe.

"Hansen was right, were going to die." Ernis says next to them in very much the same state.

"Well I don't know about you guys, buy I'm going to be fine, no hero would ever hit a cat." Gale says smugly a cat smirk on his face.

"Ex villain." Hansen says causing the cat to pale as well.

"We're going to die." The cat says.

"Well best friends it has been an honor being your best friend." Tor says as he pulls out a golf hat from nowhere and twists it to his chest. Behind the six teens, a knock came from the door before it opened. Behind them Sherwin walked in and eyed the video.

"Ah I see you all have read the news of our new teacher. I just came here to tell you all personally given the… nature on of you holds with her. Anyway she will be here in two days. You may want to prepare yourselves this fight with Bunker Buster is one of her more tames ones." The portal making butler says before opening a portal and walking out just as a skyscraper tumbles to the ground from an attack from Ifrit.

AN

New arc… enjoy I'm keeping this short to go deal with Isla Does What She Wants. Thank you and Tara.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Cassady Inventario was deep in thought as she stared out the window of the Inventario Hero Company plane on her way to Forgotten Falls. She wasn't blind to the actions of her son like her husband tended to be. Albert desperately wanted Hansen to be a hero like he was, but she could see how her son was. It reminded her of the times before she was a hero.

"Mrs. Inventario, we will be landing in Vancouver in about one hour, and your pickup has already been arranged." The Pilot says over the intercom pulling the hero from her thought.

"Alright hot head why haven't we had a call from the school yet, it's been a semester." Cassady muses to herself as she pulls up her phone and looks at the lock screen photo showing a five year old Hansen first igniting Hellscape, flying around the living room while Albert was worriedly trying to shoot him down with a fire extinguisher. She slipped back into the thoughts of her child as the plane soared to Vancouver. Meanwhile Hansen felt a chill run down his spine while he was sitting in class. Turning around fast enough to give himself whiplash the fire based hero in training started to search for the source of his disturbance.

"What's wrong best friend?" Tor asks from his seat next to him.

"I'm fine." He says once he is unable to find whatever caused the chill. At the front of the room, Ms. Springfield continues the lecture , ignoring the talking coming from the back of the classroom.

"So have you heard from your parents?" Ernis asks from his seat on the other side of Hansen.

"No." He says as he doodles on his notebook.

"No as in your Dad called and you ignored him again or no as in you haven't been able to reach your Mom?" Guy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I tried to text and call my Mom but it has gone straight to voicemail, she is probably on a plane." Hansen whispers back, however the chattering isn't quite quiet enough as Elle Bowman turns around and angrily sushes them. Hansen and Briny glare at the hispanic teen before returning to their conversation.

"Forgotten Fall's doesn't have an airport though, how will she get here?" Briny asks quietly.

"She will likely land in Vancouver and drive here, it is what my family always did." Guy says in between taking notes for class. The rest of the teens nod and return to absentmindedly looking at Ms. Springfield as she teaches basic hero law.

"And that class is why unlike Japan and the United Kingdom, people of Canada and the United States can use their quirks to protect themselves in the case of self defense against a wanted criminal. And furthermore…" She goes to continue but the ringing of a bell stops her.

"Oh thank god. Ok kids class is over but small bit of housekeeping because of my extended vacation last month we are getting another teacher for a little while. As you may have very well read in the news. Along with the hero Ifrit coming to teach we will be throwing a school dance in the ballroom… why we have a ballroom I have no god damn clue but yeah school dance in about three weeks have fun." She says as she walks out, leaving the class to their own devices.

"So a new teacher and a dance coming up, this should be exciting." Elle says as she and Chip get up and walk out of the classroom.

"Yeah… hopefully this new teacher will be nicer than Ms. Springfield." Chip says with a slightly pale face.

"Well they are right it should be exciting, Hansen should we great your Mom when she gets here?" Briny asks.

"Yeah sure I guess." Hansen says as he types on his phone, before shouting, "Haha she finally responded."

"Who did?" Ernis asks.

"My mother, she finally sent me a message. She says that she will be arriving by car in about an hour and if I want to meet up with her then I should meet her at the Tim Hortons that we found in the first semester." Hansen explains as he stand up.

"If we head out now we should be able to get there just as she does." Guy says as he jumps up and slings his bag over his shoulders.

Yeah let's go meet the person who is going to put us through hell for the next three and a half years." Ernis says grimmly as they all walk.

"Hey if we make her like us she may not hurt us as badly." Briny says hopefully.

"Nope, she will only get worse if she likes us." Hansen explains as he leads the group of six.

"Best friends I don't see why you are all worried about this Best Friend Hansen's mom, she will make us strong heros and the school will stop her from hurting us too badly." Tor says trying to raise the spirits of his friends.

"Tor this school is run by a homeless looking drunk, and employs a murderous nurse, a hero who gets way into her work, and what I can only assume is an eldritch god that so bored stripping the sanity from humans it decided to moonlight as a highschool janitor. I doubt they will care about Hansen's mom doing whatever she is going to do use!" Ernis exclames dramatically.

"Briny wanna put a brity spin on this like you usually do?" Hansen asks his blue haired friend.

"Well she will make use stronger if you think about it." She says with a hesitant smile causing the rest of the group to groan. "Hey! You asked." She says defensively.

"Enough messing around let's get going, we really don't want to keep my mom waiting." Hansen says as he ups his pace from a walking speed to a light jog to the school elevator. The ride down to to the waterfall entrance and subsequent jog through the forest around Forgotten Falls was a blur for the six teens and the Tim Hortons was fast approaching on the horizon. In the parking lot of the fast food chain a large black SUV was parked and leaning against the front passenger door was a middle aged woman with dark black hair and deep tan skin. She wore a pair of casual jeans and a white stylish shirt as she leaned against the car.

"Hansen, it's good to see you again." The woman says with a wide smile as she pushes off the car and ignites into a pillar of flames.

 **AN**

So y'all wouldn't know this but I have been sick for the past week, thank god for the backlog of chapters. Anyway here is chapter seven I hope you all enjoy. Please review, follow and all that other stuff now i'm off to write _Isla Does What She Wants_. Thank you and Ta-ra

-Dantai


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Blinking her eyes to clear the blur that had formed Briny groans as she rubs her head. Around parts of the city had been blown up and set on fire and as she tries to stand she can see Guy, Gale, and Ernis strewn around the destruction knocked out cold. Trying to clear the ringing from her ears she places her palm against them and finds blood staining her hands. Stumbling away from the Tim Hortons the water shooting hero in training jumps back in surprise as a blue blur flies past her.

"Tor!" A familiar voice yells snapping Briny from her daze. Looking down the street where the blur blur came from Briny sees two flaming figures fighting, one obviously better than the other.

"Hansen!" Briny yells as she runs down the street to help her friend.

"Ah your up, took you long enough!" The second figure laughs as she batts Hansen away with a back hand.

"What is going on Hansen?" Briny asks still confused on what was happening.

"My mom is testing us and blowing up North Forgotten Falls." He says as he slides back next to her. Across the street Hansen's mom is watching the duo waiting for them to make a move.

"Best friends what are we going to do?" Tor asks as he returns to his friends.

"Briny think you can douse her flames?" Hansen asks as he pulls out the Slaymore and sets it alight.

"I have enough for one round of empty the clip, when she knocked me out all the bottles in my bag burst." She says as she points to her soaking ladybug backpack.

"Then make it count or this is going to hurt. Tor as soon as her flames go down me and you rush got it!" Hansen orders.

"But what if we hurt her?" Tor asks hesitantly as he shoves his arms into his jars giving them a fresh coat of dirt.

"She's a pro hero Tor, and we have Ms. stabby back at school she will be fine." Hansen response. Tor silently nods and as a team the two bruseres of the team rush toward Ifrit. While they distract her Briny holds her hands out and shakily aims towards her teacher. Taking a deep breath she steadies her arms and time slows as she watches Ifrit bats both boys away with ease before she turns towards her. Letting the water build up in her hands she forces it all through her palms.

"Empty the clip!" She yells hitting Ifrit with the powerful blast of water and dousing the flames covering her. Ifrit seems surprised that Briny managed to douse her flames and is consequently more surprised when she feels a rocky fist and the flat end of a claymore slam into her and send her flying. Rolling with the momentum the flaming hero bounces before landing in a crouch.

"Alright kids that is enough." She says as she stretches her back. The trio seem confused whith the rapid change in Ifrit's demeanor.

"Wait we're just… done?" Briny asks confused.

"Yep let's get you kids back to school." She says as she walks over to Gale and Ernis and throws them over her shoulders to take them back. Hansen just shrugs and throws Guy over his shoulder. Tor looks to Briny confused and she returns the look before deciding it was currently not the best time to ask. Jogging to catch up with Ifrit Briny takes Gale off her shoulder whole Tor takes Ernis in a fireman's carry.

The walk back to the school is grueling for the trio of students not currently unconscious as they struggled to simply keep walking. Tor was better of than Hansen and Briny as he had received the least of the beating, or he simply marched on despite the pain. Briny wasn't sure which all she was really sure of was the sharp pain in her leg and back, and the fact she had difficulty breathing. She didn't hide it well either as halfway through the walk Hansen's mom slowed down to walk next to her and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

"You need help kid?" She asks as Briny starts coughing. Acting quickly Cassady takes Gale from Briny's arms and helps her softly to her knees as the coughing racks her body. When the young blue haired girl finally stops she pulls her hand from her mouth to see her palm almost completely covered in blood. Gale wakes up from the sudden half scream half gasp Briny gives at the sight of her blood.

"Huh what are we still being attacked?" He asks as he jumps to the ground and sees his roommate.

"No you're not under attack, but I think I may have punctured her lung." The older woman says with the detachment of an investigator stating facts to be written down.

"If Mr. Vice Principal were here he could just open up a portal to the infirmary." Tor says as he adjusts Ernis when he hear him groan in pain, and as if on command a swirling portal opens up and Sherwin steps out to survey the area.

"As Mrs. Inventario good to- my word what happened to you kids?" He asks when he sees the condition the young teens are in.

"She put us through a test." Hansen says as he walks up with Guy, a long trai behind him as he has to drag his foot.

"I wanted to see the soup kitchen in action." She shrugs.

"See that one I like." Hansen says before collapsing to the ground.

"I still think we should be Tor and friends." Tor say happily as he sits down on a fallen log. Cassedy and Sherwin roll their eyes before they begin to help the students through the portal leading to the nurses office, where Nurse Metzle is waiting with a scalpel and her tale extended.

"Well then kidos who is up first?" She asks happily.

Hours latter Briny is resting on her bed, medical gauze wrapped around her chest and a splint on her led, and tapping away on her phone when a soft knock gets her attention. Looking up to the door she waits for Gale to get it, since he had gotten away with fewer injuries than she did. However after the knocking came again , this time louder, she remembered Gale went to eat with the others.

"Come in!" She yells.

"Hey Briny I brought you some food." Hansen says as he hold up a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"Than you Hansen, could you help me to my desk?" She asks as she sit up from her bed.

"Yeah sure." He grumbles as he walks over to her and holds out his arm for her to take. She smiles and grabs his arm to pull herself up and with his help hobbles over to the desk so she can eat.

"Thanks Hansen." She says as as she sits down in her chair and begins to sip on the soup broth.

"Don't mention it." He says as turns to leave, before he does however Briny stops him.

"Hey Hansen, you remember how Ms. Springfield said there would be a dance in a few weeks?" She asks while looking intently at her soup.

"Yeah so what?" He asks confused.

"Well I was wondering if you would…. Like… to… go with me?" The water shooting teen asks still not looking at her friend.

"Sure, I'm being forced to go anyway so might as well have some fun." He says nonchalantly.

"Really!" Bruny says happily as she whirls around in her chair.

"Yeah why are you so… wait… did you mean as like a date?" He asks as his eyebrows shoot up.

"Yeah as like a date." She says feeling self-conscious.

 _ **AN**_

YEP GONNA END IT THERE. Well hello folks, for those who follow me, or those who follow more than one of my stories you will know last week I posted not one but three chapters. The reason? I have no will. Anyway I am going back to the chapter every Friday deal so next week, more of _Isle Does What She Wants_ thank you and Tara

-Dantai


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Slamming her head down on the desk Briny sighs in embarrassment. After a small awkward silence and an even more awkward talk Hansen had left, saying something about having to talk to a teacher, and now she was alone in her room. Well not entirely alone as a soft voice makes her jump.

"Well that was just embarrassing." The soft voice says. Whirling around Briny raises her hands ready to blast the intruder. However she falters when she sees Phoebe walk from the shadows of a wall.

"Phoebe what are you doing here?" She asks as she readies to empty the clip.

"Relax I'm not going to attack you." She says as she holds up her hands to show off her quirk restricting manacles.

"How are you here though?" Briny asks still not lowering her arms.

"Some creepy dude with no face grabbed me from my cell." She says as both girls suddenly shiver as the Soup Can Janitor flickers in the background. Briny still didn't lower her arms causing her ex friend to roll her eyes before calmly walking forward and plopping down on the bed.

"You need to go back." Briny says sternly.

"And I will, no face over there only brought me here to talk… at least that is what he whispered in my head." Phoebe says causing Briny to look back to the monstrous handyman who simply nods.

"Like old times huh," Briny whispers to herself before looking back to her old friend, "Alright… so what do you wanna talk about?" She ask, sitting next to Phoebe.

"How about that boy who ran out so fast that he left a dusy outline?" The green skin teen asks causing Briny to blush.

"That's Hansen, he um he is the one who took you down." Briny says causing her friend to giggle.

"Well he's cute or should I say hot." Phoebe laughs as Briny blushes even more.

"Phoebe he's my classmate!" Briny exclaims.

"And from the way you tried to ask him out you like him." Phoebe teases in a sing song tone.

"Shut up!" Briny exclaims again making the plant controlling teen laugh. For the next hour the two talk and catch up. It still weirds Briny that what was only a few weeks ago this was a girl who murdered her parents and now she was like a normal teen talking about boys. However before she could ask what happened the sound of the dorm door being pushed open. Jumping up she winces as the weight hits her leg. The door swings open as Gale walks in and gives a weird look to his room mate.

"Hey Briny, are you supposed to be standing up yet?" Gale asks as he sends a small gust of wind to push a rolling chair towards her so she can sit. Nodding she take a seat and looks back to where Phoebe was not but a second ago.

"ShE SaYs GoOdByE." A voice screams in her mind, sounding like hundreds of nails scratching down a chalkboard. Not letting onto the voice in her head Briny smiles at her cat friend and goes back to her school work.

"Hey Briny do you have any idea what is up with Hansen, he heard him walking down the hall mumbling like a mad man. Briny goes beat red when she hears this and quickly denies it.

"No, nope, not a clue!" She all but yells. Gale shrugs his cat shoulders and hops up to his bed, leaving Briny to her work.

 _ **AN**_

Bit of a short chapter but hey with all the shit I've had to do this week has made me really busy. New job, finals in college, this and that. Anyway I am off to write the Final Chapter of _Isla Does What She Wants._ See y'all there _evil laugh evil laugh._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The school was in a state of chaos as students, and the few teachers Sherwin trusted, worked diligently on the school dance. In the meantime exams were approaching for the rest of the students. The teachers not working on the dance, that is to say most of them, were busy drilling their students on what they had been taught. Ifrit had been especially sadistic with her training, stating that she had to make up for lost time since she came in with less than half a semester left to teach her students. The first years were currently running through a demanding obstacle course Ifrit had set up.

"Drookit you falling behind." The Fiery pro yells from her vantage point as she sees Briny falling behind her friends.

"Yes Ma'am!" Briny yells as she rushes to catch up with the rest of the class.

"Briny on you left!" Guy yells as he throws his taser bolo, locking the legs of a robot and shocking it. The blue haired girl grins at her quirkless friend and blasts a robot with water, short circuiting it and catching up with Tor and Ernis.

"Best friend you made it, are you well?" Tor asks as the trio continue to run towards the exit.

"Yeah yeah I'm good… where is Hansen?" Briny asks before the sound of an angry scream and metal tearing fills the air.

"Over their." Ernis yells as he points towards the flaming teen and his pile of melted metal.

"Is it me or has he been acting more… hostile lately." Gale asks as he bounds up to the group, using jets of air every now and then.

"Yeah, I wonder what crawled up his ass and died?" Ernis grunts as his stomach rumbles.

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to complete this course, we can deal with his temper tantrum later." Guy says as he points to the finish line. The others nod and dash towards it, crossing the line where Ellie, Chip, and Ophelia were already waiting.

"Hey you guys made it." Chips says as he walks up to the group, still somewhat awkward.

"Yeah we did, and no offence Chip but how did you beat us out?" Erins asks as he takes a minute to rest.

"Ophelia." He says simply pointing to very happy girl, who is enthusiastic talking to Elle.

"Yeah against enemies that can't insult her she must be strong, especially if she as someone feeding her compliments, huh Chip?" Hansen asks as he walks across the finish line followed by Koeki. Chips squeaks and nods quickly before running back over to the other group, following behind the blue haired boy.

"Hey Hansen, you feeling alright?" Guy asks the pyromaniac.

"Yeah I'm fine." He says as he rolls his shoulders to pop them.

"Really could have fooled me." Guy mutters under his breath as he walks off.

"Hey Briny, about that thing you asked… yes." Hansen says as he leaves. Looking on in confusion it takes a second for the blue haired girl to realise what was said to her. When it eventually dons on her a wide smile cracks her face and she begins to squeal in excitement. The other students look at her with concern.

"Eh water girl what's your problem?" Elle yells causing Briny to stop herself. Looking over she notices Ophelia and Elle walking over to her.

"Yeah the only time I have ever seen someone squeal like that is when…" Ophilea starts before stuttering off. Looking between Briny then the retreating form of Hansen then back to Briny her eyes light up.

"Hey mind telling me what is going on?" Elle asks as now both girls have a similar expression of pure joy.

"Elle quick how long till the dance?" Ophelia half asks half yells.

"Five days!" Mrs. Inventario yells as she deals with the monster Ben made in the background.

"Then we need to get moving!" She yells as she grabs Elle's and Briny's hands and drags them out of the class. Guy, Gale, Tor, and Ernis looked on in confusion at the trio. Turning to each other they had a silent conversation and shrug at the strange action.

"Best friends… are going to this dance?" Tor asks the others.

"We would need to get tuxedos and those aren't cheap." Ernis says and to emphasize his points he turns out his empty pockets.

"Well we did get some cash from the school for beating that plant girl, and for beating the weird owl dude." Gale adds.

"Yeah but most of that went into getting food for us, and a fridge." Ernis retorts.

"Well," Guy says getting their attention " I could pay for the suits honestly." The quirkless teen says as he holds up a credit card.

"It could be fun, plus with so many people we could mess with Hansen, as friends of course." Gale says with a grin to match the Chesire cat.

"Four suits just to mess with Hansen," Guy questions before shrugging, "Eh fuck it, could be fun." He says as he and the rest of the group leave as well.

Meanwhile as the Soup Kitchen work on buying clothes for the dance, in a small cell in a ultramax juvenile Phoebe sat in a padded room reading a newspaper. She smiled as she saw her friend on the news fighting the hero Ifrit. Ripping out a piece of paper she crumples it up and throws it in the corner. Focusing her quirk she grew a small seedling.

"Impressive Ms. Crecer, even from a long dead plant you can make life." A silky smooth voice says getting the green haired girl's attention. Looking back to the voice she notices a tall man in fine lab coat over a suit.

"Who are you?" She asks as she presses her back against the far wall.

"Why I am the good doctor my dear. Call me Professor Peatry." The man says with the same silky tone.

"What do you want?" She asks still backed against the wall.

"What do I want… well I want you to join me." He says as he holds out his hand for her to take.

 **AN**

I FUCKING DID IT. I finished this god damn chapter, and I set up plot shit. Well off to work on other shit.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Soupcan Academy was in a state of total disarray as classes were cancelled so students had enough time to prepare for the dance. Sherwin stood watch over the ballroom as Cassady and April work to put up the final decorations, much to the fear of the students who spent the past month working to make the night as passable as possible. However the final touches had to be dealt with and the students needed to get ready, so they collectively decided to give the job to the most professional person in the school they could. The students were getting ready, putting on fancy dresses and snappy suits, while three shadowy figures sat watching the school through hacked security cameras.

"What is the situation?" A person in a purple owl like Hazmat suit asks his underlings.

"The students are getting ready, our agents have been hired for catering and are in place." A thug in a plain yellow hazmat suit says.

"And what about the brats?" The leader asks again as they glare from under their helmet.

"The boys are all getting dressed together, the girl is being helped by other students." The third agent said as they monitor the bank of tvs.

"Alright keep watch if one of them is separated from the pack, grab them, I need to go make a report." The leader says as they walk off. Heading to a separate room in the cave system on the mountain range across from Soup Can Academy the purple suited thug pulls out a cell phone and hit speed dial, waiting three rings before the phone is picked up.

"Sir, we have everything set up, how should we proceed?" They ask waiting for a response only to get a sigh in response.

"For fucks sake, how many times have I said to take the helmets off when you call me." The voice grumbles out causing the minion to rush to take off their helmet.

"Right sorry sir." The woman says as she pulls of the helmet, "We have everything set up, now we await your orders." The woman says waiting patiently.

"I have sent someone to help you, she will be in charge and you are to follow her every order, is that understood." The voice asks over the phone.

"Yes sir Professor Peatry." The woman says before hanging up. Placing her helmet back on she turns around before immediately jumping backwards in shock as a teenager with dark brown skin, green hair, and a forest green dress rises from the floor.

"Well, we need to get to work." Phoebe says as she stretches her muscles, trying to relax after a very stressful form of travel. Nodding the goon placer her helmet back on and moves to show her new boss the temporary base.

Meanwhile, Briny looked at herself in the large vanity mirror in awe. Her hair was done in immaculate curls worn over her shoulder, and she wore a beautiful deep blue dress that made her eyes shine. Behind her Elle and Filia were looking on with approval at their work. It had taken most of the day and they had to skip a class or two before they were officially canceled but in their opinion, it was worth it.

"Wow… I look." Briny starts to say before trailing off

"Beautiful, wonderful, amazing?" Filia fills in with a wide smile.

"Passable?" Elle offers causing Filia to pout at her.

"Thank you so much Filia , your the best. You're okay Elle." Briny says as she smiles at her reflection. Filia smiles as her quirk fills her with strength, which also allows her to drag Elle away from the blue haired teen when she moves to strangle her rival.

"Wow nelly, calm down, kill her in Ms. Inventario's class tonight we just have fun." Filia says getting her friend to calm down. Excitedly Briny jumps up and hugs both girls before the trio each take a deep breath and walk out to see Tor, Guy, and Ernis waiting for them.

"Hey Briny." Guy says as the girls walk out.

"Briny you look with the daughter of a sheep farmer." Tor says, stepping forward and pulling her into a hug. Letting go she looks on in confusion.

"Um thanks… I think?" She says not sure if what her friend said was a compliment.

"And you look like the son of a shepard Tor." Filia says causing the large teen to blush deeply.

"Wait you know what he is talking about?" Guy asks the pink haired teen in surprise.

"Yeah the old country isn't too far from where I grew up." She says with a shrug before oeki and Chip show up.

"Hey sorry we're late." Chips says.

"Actually you are right on time, now we just to wait for this ones date." Elle says as she elbows Briny who simply responds by sticking her tongue out at her.

"Where are Hansen and Gale anyway?" Briny asks, worry creeping into her voice.

"Keep your pants on Drookit he's right here." Gale says from behind them causing her to spin around so fast her hair flys from her left shoulder and lands neatly on her right one. Hansen is walking towards the group dressed in a tux to match Briny's blue dress while Gale sits on his shoulder whispering to him

"That is why you asked for a picture of her dress." Filia says as she looks at Gale with a calculating look.

"Well since they are going together I thought it would be fitting that they matched." Gale says, a wide grin spreading across his face. Walking up to Briny, Hansen tries hard to fight down his blush while said teen smiles brightly at her date.

"You look… good." Hansen says causing her to smile even brighter.

"So do you." She says a blush creeping up her cheek. Hansen smiles and takes her hand.

"Alright, since we are all here now we can get going." Ernis says clapping his hand as he begins to walk toward the ballroom, Tor following close behind him.

"Are he and Tor…" Filia starts to ask before trailing off.

"Don't know, don't really care." Hansen says with a shrug that the rest of the Soup Kitchen nods tol.

"Well we are super powered teens training for a job with a life expectancy of Fifty, who really cares." Gale says as he hops up onto Guy's shoulder.

"Fair enough let's go." Elle says as she grabs Chips arm and walks away with the rest of the teens in tow.

When the teens walk into the ballroom the party is already in motion as the majority of the students dance to whatever music the DJ was playing while others were spaced out around the room eating and talking. The ballroom ceiling had been changed to look like the mountain had been opened to the sky and the wall had been decorated to look like an open forest, all in all giving the room the feeling of an open forrest.

"Damn they really did a good job." Hansen says as he stares in awe at the work.

Briny looks at the fake trees, plant life and grass flooring and shivers as Phoebe flashes across her mind. Shaking her head she grabs Hansen's arm and pulls him to the dancefloor. While they Dance, Guy talks with Filia and Gale begins messing with some of the students to get others to laugh. The teens laugh and have fun, letting the worries of hero work, physical training, and internships wash away, to be replaced with music, dancing, and food.

Taking a break from dancing, Briny and Hanson sit down at a table with their friends, Chip, and Filia. Breathing in heavy pants, Briny laughs and graciously accepts a drink handed to her by Ernis. Before she can drink it however Elle and Koeki arvie and Koeki gives her a warning glare.

"I would be careful, I saw Marbles dump a bottle of something into the punch." The green haired teen says while glancing over to the shop owning teen.

"What was it?" Gale asks with a wary glance to his cousin.

"Not sure but there were a lot of Xs on the bottle." Koeki says before taking a seat next to Chip.

"Ok then so friendly tip, if anyone wants to remember tomorrow then don't drink the punch." Gale says as his friends groan.

"I thought he would be smart enough to stop messing with the students." Hanson says with a low growl.

"Let someone else deal with it, tonight is one for fun." Filia says as she knocks back her drink. The others look at her in concern, waiting for something bad to happen, but when she simply burps and giggles the others shrug and join her downing their drinks at different paces.

All in all the night was a wonderful one for Briny. She got her date, had a blast, and for once in her life nothing bad had happened. Looking out across the crowded floor, she takes a minute to people watch. The different dresses and matching suits blur with smiling faces and she laughs at the moving decorations. However, something feels off to her, so she looks again and that is when she notices a very familiar face staring at her from across the room. Phoebe smiles at her friend and beckons her over before walking down a dark hall.

"Guys, we need to go." She says as she stands up and begins to walk quickly across the room. Behind her Gale, and Guy give a quick questioning look before they and the other jump up to follow her.

 **AN**

ANNNNNNNNNNNND done…. So I am back in college which means I now want to die three days a week, anyway, onto the next story.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

"Well that was rude." Filia says as she watches half of her classmates get up and all but run away.

"Have you meet them Filia most of them are rude." Elle says as she rolls her eyes.

"Are you still pissy about your fight with blue?" Koeki asks, a smirk on his face. Elle grumbles but doesn't respond as Koeki laughs.

"Do you have to antagonize her Koeki?" Ben asks, taking deep calming breaths as he pulls at the collar of his tuxedo.

"Calm down Ben we don't need you summoning a Guardian and starting a fight." Chip says as he places a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. Nodding he takes deep calming breaths before picking up his drink and slamming it down.

"Well that's one way to calm down." Elle sighs as she looks out over the upperclassmen dancing and getting trashed off whatever Marbles put in the punch. The group goes back to talking when Koeki goes stiff, sniffing the air gently.

"So as I was saying dealing with Drookit's hair was-" Filia says before she is interrupted.

"Pinky shut up." The black eyed boy says as he stands up quickly sending his chair toppeling.

"Hey what the hell man!" Elle yells about to stand up when he puts his hand up to stop her.

"Shut up, chip you've got more than just Chipmunk cheeks right?" He asks turning to the boy.

"Yeah my senses are chipmunk like as well." He says looking confused and concerned.

"Do you smell that?" He asks causing Chip to take a deep whiff of air.

"What the hell, why does it smell sweet?" Chips asks.

"I don't know but it's giving me a headache." Koeki says rubbing his temple.

"Wait what?" Ben asks, a look of concern lighting up his eyes.

"That smell, its giving me a headache." The green haired boy says again.

"Crap we need to- " Ben starts to say but before he can finish a loud explosion rocks the school and a large gout of fire flies in from the hallway.

"What was that?" Filia asks as she presses her hands to her ears, feeling blood slick her hands.

"Nitroglycerin." Ben says as his guardian helps him stand up before running off to punch fire.

"Ok that raises a few questions, number one being why do you know about dynamite?" Chip asks as he pulls a fire extinguisher from his cheeks.

"I watched the U.A sports festival a while back the winners powers scared the crap out of me so I did some research." Ben explains as he helps Filia up.

"You do research on the things that scare you?" Elle asks.

"Learning about what scares me can take the fear away." Ben counters.

"Less talk more work, get up!" Ifrit commands as she starts to fight the fires with Chip.

"Yes ma'am." The teens shout in unison before hopping up and rushing to work. Behind them Sherwin opens a portal leading to the front of the school and ushers students out while givving orders.

"All water based quirk users wet the ground and put out the fires. Any fire controll quirks keep them from spreading. Healing quirks set triage up out front, older students take the lead!" He shouts as students help each other out through the portal.

"Wait where's Drookit?" Elle asks as she uses her four arms to clear rubble.

"Shit they went down the hallway." Ben says as the stone and rubble around him begins to shake and morph into a golem.

"They, you mean all of them?" Ifrit asks as she holds the fire in its place.

"Yeah, something freaked out Drookit and she dragged them all out. " Chip adds.

"We need to-" The flaming hero begins to say before shouting drowns her out.

"Hey! I need some help over here!" The scratchy voice of Ernis says as he stumbles in from the hallway, extra limbs forming from his back to drag his friends with him.

"Zarloc what the hell happened?" Mrs. Inventario half asks half yells as she rushes over to help move the injured teens.

"The plant girl, Briny saw her so we went after her and these guys in owl masks were planting explosives and…" He begins to blurt out but stops as he doubles over to vomit. The tentacles from his back begin to recede into his skin.

Ifrit gasps as she looks over the damage caused by the explosion. Briny and Guy were the best off with only a few small burns and shrapnel scratches. Gale was unconscious and nothing could be seen under his fur, but his breathing was shallow meaning something was wrong. By far Tor was the worst off, his skin was heavily burned, and he was bleeding a lot from a myriad of shrapnel cuts.

"Class 1-A get them through the portal." She commands to the rest of the class. Nodding the each take a body and jump through the portal, except for Ernis who looked at his teacher with a deeply pained stair.

"What Zarloc?" She asks as she returns to fighting fires.

"I… I couldn't find Hansen I don't know what happened but he went missing in the explosion." He explains through pained breaths.

"Well… shit." She whispers under her breath.

 _ **AN**_

Good place to stop… where is Hansen, why blow up the school…. What the hell is up with Phoebe… who knows I sure as shit don't well off I go my friends.


End file.
